


Birthday Plans

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 328: Frozen.Warnings:None. Happy Birthday, Severus Snape!Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 328: Frozen.
> 
> **Warnings:** None. Happy Birthday, Severus Snape! 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Birthday Plans

~

“Happy birthday, Severus.” 

Harry, walking by, froze. It was Snape’s birthday? No wonder everyone had been so deferential at breakfast. Mind racing, Harry began contemplating potential gifts. They were colleagues now, practically friends. Soon, Harry hoped they would be even more.

“Thank you, Horace.” 

“Do you have plans later? If not, perhaps we could have a drink—”

“Alas,” said Snape. “I do.” 

“Oho! A date?”

“Of sorts.” 

Harry frowned. Snape was dating someone? A surge of jealousy coursed through him. Who was it? Why hadn’t Severus said? Why wasn’t it _Harry_?

“Well, enjoy!” said Horace. 

Harry scowled. This bore investigating. 

~

Snape spoke with Minerva after lunch. Harry loitered close by. 

“…planned for your birthday, Severus?” 

“Oh, you know,” said Snape. “This and that.”

“You’d best not be spending it alone in your quarters,” she said sharply. 

Snape smirked. “I shan’t be alone. Now, if you’ll excuse me?”

Mind whirling, Harry remained frozen in place as Snape left. Moments later, Minerva saw him. 

“Harry?” 

Blinking, Harry looked at her. “Headmistress.” 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

Harry hesitated, then blurted, “It’s just…Snape’s dating?” 

“And this concerns you?” Slowly, Minerva smiled. “I shouldn’t worry too much. Something tells me all will be well.” 

~

The rest of Harry’s day passed in a daze as he pondered who Snape could be dating. Was it someone in Hogsmeade, or one of Rosmerta’s tavern girls? It could even be Rosmerta herself. Harry had never asked, but he’d got the impression Snape, like Harry, liked men. Perhaps he’d been wrong?

There was one person he could ask, but the thought of asking Snape himself made Harry’s blood freeze. 

Finally, after dinner, after watching Snape enjoy a slice of birthday cake before bidding everyone goodbye, Harry’d had enough. Excusing himself from the table, he jogged after him. “Snape! Wait!” 

~

Snape, striding down the hallway, robes billowing, paused and turned. 

Harry skidded to a stop before him. “I just wanted to say—” The words froze on his tongue. “Erm—”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

Harry exhaled. “Happy birthday.” 

Snape smiled. “Thank you.” He waited for a moment, and as the silence grew, he inclined his head. “Well, I should be off—” 

“Wait! Would you…have a drink with me?” Harry blurted, cringing as he waited for the inevitable rejection.

Snape hummed. “I would love to.” 

“You would?” Harry blinked. 

“Certainly. Where and when?” 

“My quarters? Now?” 

“Lead on.” 

~

“Your invitation was spontaneous, wasn’t it?” asked Snape as they entered Harry’s quarters.

“What makes you ask?” said Harry. 

“It’s cold in here, and generally when one invites company over it’s not to a frozen tundra.” 

Harry laughed and, flicking his wand, started a fire. “How do you know that’s not my dastardly plan?” he joked. “Maybe I keep it cold so guests rely on _me_ for warmth.” 

“Indeed.” Snape was somehow right behind Harry, who spun to look at him in surprise. “Then far be it from me to interfere with your plan.” And, leaning in, he kissed Harry. 

~

Drinks forgotten, they kissed until the fire died. Pulling back, Snape eyed Harry. “Your fire’s out.” 

Harry slid his hands up Snape’s back and whispered, “Definitely not.” He smiled as Snape rolled his eyes. “Warm enough, or does it still feel like a frozen tundra?” 

“It feels…comfortable enough.” Snape stared at him for a moment. “Although there are better places we could be doing this.” 

Harry’s mouth went dry. “You’re right. Would you like to—?”

“If I didn’t, I’d hardly suggest it.” Standing up, Snape offered Harry his hand. “Shall we?” 

Rising, Harry steered Snape towards his bedroom. “Definitely.” 

~

Harry’d wondered how Snape would be in bed. Frozen and controlled, or hot and passionate. He soon got his answer. Snape surrounded Harry, _owned_ him. 

Kissing every inch of Harry’s skin, Snape located his every erogenous zone. Surrendering, Harry relaxed, giving himself over to Snape entirely.

Soon enough, Snape was balls deep in Harry, braced above him as he thrust slow and deep, his gaze locked with Harry’s. Harry simply clung, and when his orgasm hit, Snape fucked him though it, then fucked him back together. 

“Still cold?” Harry asked after as they cuddled.

Snape laughed. “No. Sleep.” 

Harry did. 

~

When Harry woke, it was dark. Beside him, Snape breathed evenly. “I’ll go if you’d like,” he murmured.

Harry rolled over. “Do you want to?” Jealousy flared in his chest. “Do you have a birthday date?”

Snape snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Harry sat up. “But you told Horace—”

“I knew you were listening. I hoped my…pretense would encourage you.” Snape sighed. “I considered initiating things myself, but fear of rejection held me frozen—”

Grinning, Harry straddled him. “We’re idiots. We could have been fucking all this time!” 

Snape caressed Harry’s thighs. “We can make up for lost time.” 

“Brilliant.” 

~

“Did you enjoy your birthday, Severus?” asked Minerva at breakfast. “You’re chipper today.” 

Snape, seated beside Harry, froze. “It was…enjoyable.” 

“I remember you dreading birthdays.” Minerva sipped tea. “It’s a nice change that you wanted it acknowledged this year.” 

Snape coughed. “I didn’t want—”

“You did.” Minerva glanced at Harry and winked. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I celebrate mine for at least a week.” 

Grinning, Harry leaned in. “I’ll celebrate all week with you if you like, Severus.” 

Abruptly, Snape stood, clasping Harry’s hand. “Let’s go, then.” 

Minerva waved as they left. “Have fun!” 

They did.

~


End file.
